The Whirlpool Fan: A New Story
by Grimmjelly
Summary: After being thrown into the past, Sarada will find home in in a different time.
1. Chapter 1: New Life!

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me, but to the author of Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto.

This story involves: Time Travel, AU, NaruSara Pairing.

This is my first time writing a story and I'm doing this for fun nevertheless I'd like to improve so feedback is appreciated.

.

.

.

Chapter One: New life!

 **Sarada**

 _The lord seventh's back was facing Sarada, his body clad in golden chakra, however empty was where his arms should be, soaked in blood was he that had brought her comfort and guidance in her most needed moments._

 _"Sarada, get Boruto out of here!" the seventh shouted._

 _"Boruto! Boruto!" Sarada said as she searched for Boruto. In the pitch dark she found a shaking Boruto with a lifeless Mitsuki in his arms. "Why? Why did you let him die!?" Boruto said as tears rolled down his face. "I-I didn't" Sarada said shaken at the accusatory tone of her teammate._

 _"Why, Sarada?" Boruto said, blood ran at the side of his mouth and collapsed in to darkness._

 _A three-eyed statue with piercing yellow eyes opened its mouth and swallowed her whole._

 _A hand piercing through the seventh. "Why Sarada?" Her hand. She startled and looked at the hokage._

 _Yellow eyes._

 _._

 _._

Sarada woke with a start and her heart was beating so hard that it was going to jump out of her chest. She sat in her bed controlling her breathing, her face covered in sweat. 'A nightmare, what was it about? Mama…'

It had been a week since she had somehow returned in time to the era where her parents, she had been disoriented and weak, with no trace of the battle or others, she could only return to the village. In front of a village strange and familiar at the same time, she collapsed.

Today she was meeting team 7, her new team. One formed by her parents, the seventh and the sixth as her sensei.

She glanced at herself and noticed that she was soaked in sweat, she wrinkled her face. 'Ugh, better take a shower'

She walked to the bathroom, striped down and turned the tap. She grabbed the bar of soap and lathered herself.

'This will be the first day of my new life.'

The thought of meeting them made her feel dizzy, were they the same people she knew?

Aside from her father who she knew next to nothing about, being that he had showed up at most three times in her life. He was such a terrible father, and not only that, but to think of her mother who she had seen so lonely only putting a smile for her, made her boil.

She got out of the shower and got clothed. She decided it was only sensible to take breakfast since she still got time, after all the alarmed hadn't sounded yet.

She put some boiled water in a cup ramen and waited. She sighed, she had eaten only cup ramen since she arrived, and lord third told her to wait to meet her team before roaming the village freely. But from what she could see from her apartment, it was vastly different from her village.

When was it destroyed?

Aah!

She was frustrated that she knew so little of the past. They never taught her about the past, not her mother or the academy.

She grabbed her chopsticks and started eating.

Subpar.

She sighed.

Will today be able to have a real meal? Perhaps she could have a meal with her team.

She looked out the window at the village, it looked simpler and more peaceful

In the distance she could see the hokage rock watching over the village. Three faces were missing and she wondered if they would be the same, perhaps hers would be there in the future.

She finished her meal she looked to the sky.

She was confused that the alarm hadn't gone off; it felt like it should have gone off by now.

She walked to the clock and froze.

The clock hands weren't moving.

It was broken.

"Ah! I'll be late." Sarada said rushing out the window to the classroom where she will be meeting them.

.

.

 **Naruto**

Naruto and the rest of team 7 were in a classroom waiting for their shitty teacher that was late. Naruto was pacing and Sakura and Sasuke were waiting patiently.

"Naruto, would you just sit down." Sakura said with a sigh.

"Aah, why is our sensei so late! We are the only team without a Sensei." Naruto said and grab the eraser and decided to do a little prank. He got in a chair and put it in high and in between the slide door and the frame.

"That's what you get for being late."

Sakura looked with seeming disapproval. "Pfft, who would fall for such an obvious trap?" Sasuke said with disdain.

SWOOSH

The door opened and a head popped in.

FLOP

The eraser fell in the head of a cute girl with raven hair and eyes covered with red glasses; a look of surprise on her face.

"WHAHAH- Huh, you are not our sensei." Naruto said surprised and embarrassed as he ran his hand through his hair.

The girl recovered and was shaking a little she adjusted her glasses with closed eyes but it looked like she was fighting the tears that were forming in her eyes.

They were looking surprised until "Naruto! Look at what you did, you idiot! Apologize" Sakura said with a punch on top of the head of Naruto.

"Idiot" Sasuke added.

"Aah, I-I'm sorry! It was you who was supposed…" Naruto began apologizing stumbling with his words.

"It's okay! Something just got into my eye." The girl shamelessly lied, her face red from embarrassment and fumbling with her glasses she closed the door and stepped in.

Naruto noticed that when she opened her eyes, they had turned red and 2 tomoes circling around the pupils that seemed hypnotizing.

PAS

With a slam on the table Sasuke jumped to his feet at the sight of her eyes. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke whose eyes and mouth were wide open; he looked even more stupid than usual.

"How?" He said with a confused tone.

"How is it possible?" He said almost in an accusatory tone.

"What's your problem?" Naruto Said with a glare.

"Yo, Looks like you have met" A voice coming from the door interjected.

With a swoosh the door open; a man with white hair and a headband that covered one eye was standing in the doorway, he was wearing a jacket, he was the so awaited sensei.

"Aah, you! We've been waiting for so long!" Naruto said deciding that it was his fault that he made the girl cry.

"Let's go to the rooftop."

.

.

 **Sarada**

'How embarrassing, to get so emotional at seeing mama. Although I knew she would be here, it felt like I was never going to see her again.' Sarada felt relieve; although she knew it wasn't her mother, she was still Sakura Haruno.

"Sensei, why is she here?" Sakura asked.

"She is going to be part of Team 7, although usually 3 or 4 is the ideal size for a team, it's not unprecedented to have a 5-man team. The Hokage personally decided to form it.

"Now, let's begin with introducing ourselves. Your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future and hobbies." Kakashi said crossed arms and sitting on the rail.

"Hey hey, why don't you introduce yourself to us first?" Naruto said with squinted eyes.

"Yeah, you look kind of suspicious…" Sakura said.

"Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi; I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… Dreams for the future… Hmm… and I have lots of hobbies."

"That didn't tell us anything…" Sakura said with a wry face.

"Okay! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like Ramen Ichiraku and what I like even more is when Iruka Sensei pays for my ramen. I dislike… And my dream is to surpass the hokage and then have the people in this village acknowledge my existence." Naruto said with confidence and determination. "And hobbies?" Kakashi-sensei asked. "Pranks, I guess."

'Is this the seventh? He really is different. And he is the total opposite of Boruto.' Sarada thought and for a moment she got sad thinking about her former teammate, but quickly recovered.

"Next"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, there are a lot of things I dislike and I don't really like anything and I can't really call it a dream. But I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan, and to kill a man." He said it calmly but they carried, weight and hate.

'Dad… Who does he want to kill? I know so little of him, Mama never told me anything, and he was always absent in my life. He is a stranger.' Sarada thought sadly at knowing so little about her father, she was practically meeting him for the first time.

Sakura looked smitten by sasuke's words.

"Next." And the sensei's words awoke the pinkette out of her stupor.

"My name is Haruno Sakura and what I like is…Well the person I like is…And um… my dream for the future… um..?" She said always glancing at Sasuke in between. "Kyaa!"

"And what I dislike is Naruto." She said flatly. "Ugh" Naruto took damage.

'Eh!?… She is a fan girl, is she really Mama, also poor Naruto.' Sarada could only put a wry smile.

"Okay, and lastly you." Kakashi said his eyes on the black-eyed girl. The other also looked at her with interest, even Sasuke. This was an unexpected new addition to the team, and someone who they didn't know from the academy.

She adjusted her glasses and began. "My name Is Uchiha Sarada. My likes are… my dislikes are…" What did she like and dislike, if it was before she would have said, spending time with her mother and with her friends.

'But now… Mama, ChoCho, Boruto and the rest were gone.' She thought sadly.

There was a moment of silence before she continued. "My dream is to become Hokage and to protect those I care for." She said with strong determination looking right at Naruto.

'You show me what a Hokage is and that the village is family.'

Silence.

Sasuke looked calmer, but his shoulders still shook when she mentioned the Uchiha name.

Kakashi had a face of surprise and perhaps of nostalgia.

And Sakura looked glanced at Sarada and Sasuke.

"EH!? You wanna be Hokage!?" He yelled, surprise was written all over Naruto's face.

"Well I'm not going to just let you have the title of Hokage!" He said while pointing at her with a foxy grin.

Sarada crossed her arms "Humph, I wouldn't have it other way. I'll let you become Hokage after me." She said with a challenging smile, feeling the competition. Although she knew that he would become hokage in the future, she wouldn't back down.

Sakura looked back and forward between the two.

Kakashi Sighed "This is a team full of idiots." There was no way to know if he was smiling under the mask but it sounded like it.

"Okay, that's enough for introductions. Tomorrow we'll start our duties as shinobi, but first we'll be doing something special. Survival Training." Kakashi said.

"Survival Training?" Naruto said.

"Why do we have to do training? We've had enough training at the academy." Sakura added.

"This isn't your normal training; I will be your opponent." Kakashi said.

'Could it be?'

"Hehe." Kakashi chuckled.

"Sensei, what's so funny?" Sakura said carefully.

"It's just that this training is an exam with a failure rate of 66%" Kakashi said seriously.

"Hahaha!" Kakashi laughed at the expressions on their faces. "Anyway, tomorrow you have to show your real skills on the training ground. Oh and skip breakfast, you might throw up." He pulled out of his jacket some sheets and handed it to us "The details are on this paper. Don't be late tomorrow." Kakashi finished and with that disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

"We should create a strategy." Sarada said.

.

.

"That is as much as we can improve in a single day." Sakura said still puffing.

As they finished their practice the sky was painted blue and the sky were showing. They were tired but felt like it was worth it; Kakashi-Sensei will get a surprise tomorrow.

"The victory is already ours, hahaha!" Naruto felt like they had already passed.

"Idiot. Kakashi is a Jounin, he won't be beaten easily." Sasuke finished with a Hmph as grumpy as ever however a small curve lay at the corner of his mouth told Sarada that he was feeling confident too.

"I- Um… I was thinking that maybe we could go out to eat, you know like a team..?" Sarada shyly said to the rest.

"No." Sasuke said coolly and walked off.

"Ah! Sasuke." Sasuka said with regret. "I'm sorry Sarada, it's getting late and i don't want to worry my parents." Sakura said politely

"No, it's okay. See you tomorrow." Sarada said waving at Sakura who was leaving, her shoulders slightly slumped.

"Goodnight, Sarada." She finished completely ignoring Naruto's existance, who looked like took a finisher move.

Sarada was a little sad that she couldn't spend more time with her parents and talk with them.

GROWL

Her stomach growled.

"Heh. You really wanted dinner." Naruto said with a laugh.

She gave him the evil eye.

GROWL

His stomach growled back.

"Pfft. Hahaha!" "Hahahaha."

They shared a laugh and then silence took over, making things a little uncomfortable.

Only the chirping noises of crickets filled in the silence.

"Um. Sarada, do you still want to go to eat?" Naruto broke the silence with a shy face while he scratched his face. "I'll even invite you to a really coolest place!" He said with a grin, on his hand a Frog-shaped wallet.

Sarada was a little surprised, and her lips formed a smile.

.

.

 **Naruto**

"Welcome!" Ayame's voice sounded when we entered the shop.

"Oh, Naruto and who do we have here? A girlfriend perhaps?" Ayame said with a teasing smile.

"No! This is Sarada, my teammate." Naruto said with a slight blush and he took a glance to Sarada who share his embarrassment. 'At least it doesn't look like she got mad.'

They moved to take seats.

"I told her I will show her a greatest place to eat. Today I'm payin'. " Naruto said with a smile.

"Nonsense. My favorite is out on his first meal with his 'teammate', this is on the house!" Teuchi voice sounded over the sizzle of his cooking.

"He he. Thanks uncle." Naruto said and he turned to Sarada. "So Um, you are from the same clan as Sasuke."

"Yes. We are from the Uchiha clan but, um, I didn't live with the rest of the clan. I grew up with my mum." Sarada explained motioning her hands. "My dad he was never around, I only met him once."

"Your dad was a deadbeat! Useless!" Naruto exclaimed waving his fist which brought a smile to her face.

"My mum raised me herself. But, I lost her recently and, um, Lord Third took care of me when he found I was an Uchiha." Sarada continued and for a moment when talking about her mum it looked like she was going to cry, but recovered.

"I- I never knew my parents, I know how you feel, you know." Naruto didn't know how to cheer her up. He wasn't the best with words, not having anyone to talk to.

Sarada looked at him in silence, as if contemplating something, making him a little nervous, before finally smiling.

"You know family isn't just bonds of blood. Family is those we feel bonds of love." Sarada said her smile reminiscent about when those words were told by him.

Naruto was frozen.

"Family is not just blood, what is important are feelings of love." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Two orders of Ramen." The owner said with a smile placing two bowls of ramen in front of them.

"Ah, I'm starving. Let's dig in!"

"Yes." Naruto said looking pensive, eating slowly.

And they started eating, Sarada eating as hungry as she was.

"Is something wrong with the ramen, Naruto?" The cook said with a worried face.

"Not at all!" Naruto said waving his hands in front of him. "I'm just savouring it, you know."

"That's unusual." The owner said.

Sarada looked at Naruto and started to clean her plate.

"Seconds!" She held a stare at Naruto.

"Coming right out." The owner said with his usual smile.

Naruto looked at the empty bowl and Sarada with squinted eyes.

"What?" Sarada said bluntly.

"Humph." Was Naruto's dignified response before finishing his bowl with impressive speed and putting the bowl down "Uncle, Seconds!" He said giving Sarada a challenging glare she returning one with her own.

"Here you go." The owner said and as soon as he placed the ramen bowls they dived in.

"The day I give them a free one they start competing." He said with a sigh and a shake of his head. Ayame had hand on his shoulder and containing a chuckle.

.

.

"Thanks for the free meal, uncle." Naruto said while leaving a teary owner behind, after leaving behind stacking bowls of ramen.

They walked in direction of Naruto's apartment.

"I don't know how you convince me to eat so much, idiot." Sarada said while hugging her stomach.

"How did I talk you into it, if anything you started it!". Naruto said trying to cover his protruding belly, but failing to do so.

"Well, I just hope that it doesn't affect our test tomorrow." She said with a sigh.

"It will be fine!" Naruto said with a carefree smile, fingers intertwined behind his head.

They continue to walk in silence.

"Um, shouldn't you be going home? Are you following me?" Naruto said with suspicion "Stalking is not cool, you know!" He finished with a totally wise manner.

"Huh, I am walking home. Who is following you!?" She said with annoyance arriving at Naruto's apartment.

"…" "…" they side eye each other.

"You live next door?" Naruto asked with disbelief. "Does the old man have apartments laying around." He finished with a sigh.

Sarada turned to her home.

"Naruto."

"Hhm?"

"Thanks for the meal, Naruto." The black-haired girl said her expression not visible.

"Eh, but I didn't pay for it." Naruto said a little embarrassed that he boasted of paying but took the free meal so easily.

"But at least you came." She said her voice sounded a little sad.

"… Next time let's bring everyone." The blond said determined to make it happen.

"Good Night, Naruto!" She said and rushed inside her place.

"Night!" Naruto said as he watched her go in.

'Alright!'

He turned and entered his own house; he started to undress and put his pajamas on.

'Does this count as a date? No! That would be cheating on Sakura! But… still she's really cute. A pretty face and her cute smile make me want to kiss her, and her raven hair and eyes… wait a minute.'

…

'No! Get that image outta of my head!' With his hands on his head Naruto tried to erase an unfortunate thought.

He slumped down into the bed.

He recalled what she had told him.

'Bonds formed of love… that's right, I do have a family.'

'Uncle Teuchi, Grandpa The Third, Iruka-Sens…'

Naruto's eyelids grew heavier and heavier, until he succumbed to sleep. He fell asleep with a smile, a tear running down his face.


	2. Chapter 2: Team 7 vs Kakashi!

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me, but to the author of Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto.

Author's note: Thank you for reading and the kind reception, I appreciate it.  
It was hard writing the fight, especially since I wanted to put detail into it. Anyways, feedback is always welcome.

.

.

.

Chapter Two: Team 7 vs Kakashi

 **Kakashi**

At the third training ground four figures were standing out in the open, trees were abundant and a river was to their side. The blue sky was covered by clouds which didn't seem to move, very few rays of light shined through them.

Kakashi was hidden in the surrounding forest; he had arrived a while ago and was observing them, so he noticed they discussed something before going silent.

He moved in front of them.

"Hey guys, good morning." Kakashi said in a casual tone.

"You're late!" they greeted.

Kakashi pulled a clock out and put on the middle trunk of three and set an alarm. "Ok, the deadline is set at Noon." With that he pulled 3 bells out of his jacket. "The objective is to take these from me before the time is up. The person who doesn't accomplish it will be thrown out of the team and back into the academy.

"As you know, this team has an extra member. While the Hokage decided it was okay to have this size I disagree and I wish to cut the useless out. You can use any tool or jutsu that you have, you will need it; also come with the intent to kill or you won't have a chance." He finished challenging to lose their cool; He created a story to create divide the group.

The four of them exchanged glances and then dispersed.

'So they did prepare. At least they could have let me begin the test' He put the bells on the left side of his waist. "Begin." He said with a sigh.

.

.

Kakashi open his pouch and took an Icha-Icha novel out, he opened the book and pretended to read. He was out in the open, with a relax posture and guard down, waiting for the rookie ninjas to take the bait.

'Mmh, I expected at least Naruto to jump me head on. But it looked like they were coordinated.' He flipped the page. Did they come up with a plan, yesterday? Not bad. Show me what you got.'

Time passes and pages are flipped.

"Ah, I'm tired of waiting! I'll beat you myself!" Naruto yelled as he rushed at Kakashi.

"Naruto! You idiot!" Sakura's voice came from somewhere.

'Looks like the idiot ruined their plan.' Kakashi kept acting like reading but his attention shifted to the approaching opponent.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Multiple clones appeared and they all rushed at him.

The clones swarmed Kakashi. They attacked recklessly and without much technique.

'He has such terrible Taijutsu.' Kakashi thought. He evaded and made clones disappear with every attack he landed. His book still in hand; the clones didn't present a challenge. Only a few were left staying at a short distance from him, the look on their faces was one of distress.

Out the corner of his eye he saw Sakura rushing to Kakashi kunai in hand, and he heard the sound of multiple shuriken flying at him. He jumped back evading them effortlessly; however he did put the book back, for it appear the others were about to join the assault.

A punch came from behind; he duck grab the clone's arm and threw it at two coming head on. A kunai was thrown from the left and grab the last one and took it as a shield. He rushed at it and with a kick it disappeared. The real Naruto strike aiming at his face, but it was so slow that he side step it and kick him into the river.

Sarada and Sasuke dash at him from the sides and Sakura was upon him. She was slashed at his waist, trying to cut the strings of the bells. A splash was heard from behind and he turned his head and saw Naruto reaching for the bells, he avoided the extended arm and grabbed him by the collar throwing head on to Sakura, a groan was heard as they tumble away.

The black-haired duo attacked him, from both sides. He defended against Sasuke and sent him flying, he turned around in time to clash with their kunais, that's when he noticed that she had her sharingan unlocked, two tomoe at that. He pushed her away with a kick in the stomach.

The Uchihas panting stood up and started making hand seals.

'Not good. Need to get out.' Kakashi thought recognizing the jutsu.

A Splash was heard from behind and two arms grabbed at his torso.

He pulled out a kunai and stab behind him; he heard how it went away in a cloud of smoke. He started making seals; his hands a blur.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" "Water Release: Water Wall!" Three voices resounded.

The heat of the fire was palatable as the violent red that covered his vision; borrowing from the river he created a wide wall of water in front of him

The blazing billow collided with his defence stopping it on its tracks. It continuously produced steam, impairing his vision. The steam was hot against his skin and he felt the humidity, if his clothes weren't soaked in sweat, they were now.

The steam cloud was thick, but it would disperse in a moment, unfortunately there was no wind, so it would take longer to dissipate.

Silhouettes darted all around him, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

Then they struck.

The steam was clearing and he could see the assailants. That's when an orange image shoved him with the shoulder on his stomach. At which point a Sarada closed on him and slash at the right side of his waist where the bells were. He managed to push away with his feet to the other side, where Sasuke would palm his waist and move back. The others also backed leaving the dissipating veil.

He waited, unsure of their reason of leaving.

Unless.

He looked at his right side. Then the bells hanging began to disappear.

He knew he was defeated, not easily, but none the less defeated. He knew when he was put in a genjutsu and what it did. He now wondered how much went according to their plan.

The grounds were now clear and in front of the masked man were the 4 genin. In Sasuke's hand the bells were hanging. They looked wearied and were soaked in sweat, however they sported proud smiles.

"You lose Kakashi-Sensei! Hahaha!" Naruto's boisterous voice sounded.

"I'm glad it worked." Sarada sighed with relief, before punching him on the head. "You idiot! What were you thinking? You almost ruin the plan!" She yelled at him.

'So that's how it is.' Kakashi thought shaking his head, a wry smile under his mask.

Sakura looked a little shocked to see her place replaced but she smiled and hugged Sarada with one arm. "You really are an idiot, Naruto." Sakura said then she stuck her tongue out.

"Sensei we pass, right?" Sasuke said with a cocky grin, little brat.

Their gazes were directed at the white-haired shinobi.

He sighed; he wasn't expecting them to actually take the bells.

"You… Pass!" He said while smiling.

"Yaay! Yaay! We did it! Hahaha!" Naruto celebrated while jumping around, seemingly energetic once again.

"Kyaa! We did it, Sha!" Sakura said fist bumping the air.

Sasuke looked extremely confident like it was expected.

And Sarada was a little flushed and a big smile covered her face, looking at her teammates.

"Okay guys, it's time to go. Take a rest, you deserve it."

They left in high spirits, now officially as Team 7!


End file.
